Le Désire d'Amour
by Dezaia
Summary: La France ... La ruralité, l'ennui, il flotte et part petit à petit dans un monde où les gestes sont parfois plus important que la paroles, c'est ce qu'en à conclut Alyse Kostrzewski depuis qu'elle a quitté la Russie pour fuit le destin qui lui tendait les bras malgré la distance...
1. Prologue

** Y**olo les amis, voici une fiction qui me tiens à coeur, c'est une fiction Amour sucré.

Je l'écris depuis un peu plus de 6 mois et la publie sur Skyrock en même temps, mais bon voilà quoi o/ Enfin, ça raconteune histoire banale de lycèenne *estvendeusederêvesprofessionelle*

© Les personnages d'Amour Sucré et son univers sont à Chinomiko.

© Les autres personnages sont à moi :DD

* * *

_**Le Désir d'Amour ...**_

_Prologue_

**L**es décorations de Noël étaient toujours superbes à Saint-Pétersbourg. Comment ça ce fait ? Comme la Russie était toujours un pays décorés de guirlandes et autres lumières pour fêter la naissance du Christ-Roi. Un sapin était mis à chaque coin de la place du palais. Ils étaient tous beaux. Vêtu de divers artifices qui faisaient briller les yeux des petits comme des grands. C'était une fois en face des petites cabanes du marché de Noël, qu'une petite fille suppliait son père de lui offrir des poupées russes, qui représentait un costume typique d'un pays du monde par poupée.

**E**lle n'en sut pas plus, car son propre père lui tirai la main pour aller voir un stand de bijoux fantaisie. Elle était assez petite, des cheveux blonds, bouclé sur le bout, lui arrivait en bas du coup. Une petite barrette retenait quelques mèches rebelles. Laissant visible ses beaux yeux dorés, qui regardaient à gauche puis à droite ... Elle devait avoir huit ans environ... Jolie comme un coeur, comme chaque petite fille choyée par ses parents.

**U**ne forte bourrasque emporta son bonnet de fourrure blanche, son père lui lâcha la main pour l'attraper au vol ... Alors que les premiers flocons blancs tombaient sur les cheveux légèrement décoiffé de la petite fille.

« - **Tu as vu, il neige.** »

« - **Je vois bien Chérie, met ton bonnet tu vas attraper froid sinon.** »

« -** Non Papa, moi c'est Alyse ! Pas Chérie, c'est Maman Chérie.** »

**I**l lui sourit tendrement avant d'enfoncer le bonnet sur la tête de la petite fille. Elle ne savait pas que dans quelques jours, elle finirait dans une maison, séparé de sa mère, dans un petit quartier bourgeois de Peterhof.

**F**ermant son carnet, Alyse porta sa main à son visage, raconter sa semaine tous les Week-end à une simple livre de pages blanches la vidait, la remplissait de joie et de tempérance. Elle pouvait de nouveau porter son masque pour la semaine au Lycée Sweet Amoris. Alyse le savait, un jour elle craquerait, mais devant qui ? Devant la bonne personne elle l'espérait. Enfin, son histoire en France n'avait commencé que depuis six mois ...

**E**nfin ... Le désir d'amour engendre l'amour


	2. Chapitre 1

**Yolo² , je me suis dis que poster le chapitre 1 tout suite serai pas mal pour vous accrochez ;D Enfin, les personnages d'As sont à Chino et blabla, mais voilà quoi.**

**Amusez vous bien à lire ça.**

* * *

_**Le Désir D'amour ...**_

_Chapitre 1 :: Sur les quais de la gare d'Armor_

**L**e matin... Un moment de réveil, de difficultés. Que dire de plus ? Le matin était vraiment une période qu'elle détestait absolument pourtant ...

**_*Everytime you kissed me, I trembled like a child, Gathering the roses, We sang for the hope, Your very voice is in my heartbeat, Sweeter than my dream [...] You are all my pleasure, My hope and my song, I will be here dreaming in the past, Until you come, Until we close our eyes... *_**

Cherchant à tâtons son portable pour éteindre le réveil, elle avait pris son temps pour écouter toute la chanson de l'un de ses animés préférés en entier. C'était tous les lundis comme ça. Tous les lundis, combien de temps teindrait-elle ? La moitié de l'année était déjà passé. Enfin, elle voulait croire qu'au mois de décembre, la moitié de l'année était passé. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était en France que depuis six mois. Que depuis le mois de juin... Seulement depuis le mois de juin et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. C'est vrai que le climat était différent, c'est vrai que la langue était différente, c'est vrai que les moeurs étaient différentes. Sa Russie Chérie. Sa pauvre et tendre Russie. Ses pauvres amis, pauvre Vladimir, pauvre Dimitri. Elle n'avait plus le droit d'avoir de contact, plus droit à rien, plus le droit de voir sa Russie Chérie. Sa pauvre Mère abandonné là-bas, sans savoir que son enfant était séparé d'elle. Trois mille kilomètresles séparaient. C'était pire que la mort. Pire que tout, avant, même quand elle vivait avec son père à Pertehof, elle pouvait retourner à Moscou voir sa mère, là plus rien, pas un appel, pas une lettre. Elle se sentait si seule, vraiment seule...

**L**e réveil sonna une deuxième fois. La sortant progressivement de ses pensées, elle devait prendre le train ce matin. C'est vrai déjà cette routine qui s'était installé, pire que dans un couple de seniors, pire que tout. Le train, elle se replongea dans l'odeur des cuirs et des banquettes rouges quand elle allait voir sa grand-mère maternelle dans une région reculée : la Sibérie. Elle aimait beaucoup cette vieille dame que le temps avait façonné. Elle aimait ses contes, toutes ses histoires avec la guerre froide. Tout cela avait façonné Alyse de fond en comble. Car oui, malgré tout, malgré la distance, elle restait Alyse Kostrzewshi. Pour tous, aux yeux de la loi, aux yeux de son père, à ses yeux à elle.

**S**e levant enfin, elle laissa pendre ses pieds dans le vide un moment, assise sur le bord de son lit, elle regardait avec dégoût sa petite valise pour la semaine. C'était décidé, ce week-end, elle ne rentrerait pas. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Pas envie de croiser son père roucouler avec sa nouvelle compagne. De le haïr encore plus alors qu'elle est sa chair et son sang. D'un bond, elle se précipita sur la valise et remit quelques affaires pour deux, voir trois semaines. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas rentrer, elle voulait fuir, c'était comme cela qu'elle faisait depuis si longtemps. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les yeux comme toujours... Jamais elle ne serait coiffée comme il fallait après tout, elle tenait de sa mère, cette « tignasse » d'or. Fermant de nouveau sa valise, elle glissa son journal dans son sac de cours, un sac en bandoulière, fait dans un simple tissus, une simple toile marron rayée or. Passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux, elle appréhendait déjà sa semaine. Comment faire pour garder encore une fois, un masque. Elle tourna le regard sur une horloge lui tonnait au milieu d'un mur. 4 heures 50 ... Elle allait être en retard , quand elle entendit résonner :

« - **Alyse, on part dans dix minutes ! Dépêche toi, bon sang !** »

**E**lle soupira longuement et rétorqua pour elle-même « - Idi nia houille ». Ce qui, littéralement, en russe voulait dire va te faire foutre. Quelle poésie de si bon matin n'est-ce pas. Enfin, Alyse était ce genre de personne qui n'insultait pas ses parents devant eux. Elle savait qu'avec son père ça pouvait chauffer rapidement et avec Sally qui était enceinte, elle ne voulait pas (Malgré qu'elle remplace sa mère) qui lui arrive de malheur. Bref.

**P**renant un pull marron, une jupe beige, des collant opaque blanc et des bottines montante en cuir marrons, elle entra dans sa salle d'eau. Les cheveux en pétard et de grosses cernes voilà tout ce qu'il y avait dans le miroir ce matin-là. Rien de plus rien de moins. Une harpie, c'est à ce genre de choses qu'elle se comparait parfois. Les soeurs de Cendrillon devaient bien ressembler à cela le matin. Cette pensée lui fit échapper un sourire. Elle commença à enfiler son collant, la brosse à dent dans la bouche quand le bip significatif d'un message sonna. Elle se précipita dessus dans l'espoir que ce soit Vladimir ou Dimitri. Pourtant, ce n'était aucun des deux.

« **G appri que t'prenais le train le matin. Jte guette sur le quai tout à l'heure. Ta valise doit être lourde ;-D**

▬ Alexy »

**M**algré qu'elle lui est donné son numéro à contre coeur, Alyse sourit, c'était bien gentil de sa part alors qu'elle était souvent désagréable avec lui qui était si gentil avec elle. Elle reposa son téléphone et fini sa toilette, attachant ses cheveux en un chignon bas. Elle enfila un manteau de laine blanc et posa son bonnet de fourrure blanche, fait par sa grand-mère russe, sur le haut de son crâne. Il paraît qu'il allait faire froid, mais ça ne serait jamais aussi dur que ce qui se passait à Moscou ou Peterhof. Revenant dans sa chambre, sa valise était déjà partie. En effet, il était 5 h 10, son père devait être dans un état pas possible... Elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, faisant un boucan d'enfer. Mais elle devait se dépêcher, ce n'est pas comme si le train partait à 5 h29. Non mais, on dit qu'il faut mieux réfléchir que courir et bien sûr le coup c'était râpé, elle courait et sauta dans la voiture déjà chauffée par l'homme si se tenait derrière le volant. La quarantaine, des cheveux courts aussi noir que l'ébène, des yeux aussi dorée que l'or, ceux de sa fille en somme.

**S**ortant de son sac de cours son billet de train et son I-pod. Alyse n'était pas une fille de famille défavoriser loin de là. Elle planta dans son oreille droite un de ses écouteurs et annonça à son père qu'elle comptait rester seule dans son appartement environ un mois. Il lui tendit une fois arrivé la carte de retrait qui était au nom de la jeune fille, en lui précisant qu'elle ferait bien d'investir dans une machine à laver. Était-ce parce qu'il comptait la mettre dehors ? Sûrement. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé à Saint-André sur Seine, Alyse était détestable. Pire même, invivable. Six mois c'était long quand sa fille avait décidé de vous détester, très long même. Pourtant, il l'aimait malgré tout.

**T**ant dit que lui repartait vers son chez-soi, Alyse grimpa dans le train. Rapidement, elle avait composté son billet, rapidement, elle avait trouvé une place et le gentil contrôleur l'avait aidée à monter sa valise dans l'endroit fait pour cela. Et c'était bon pour une heure trente. Elle lança une playlist. Un morceau de ballet russe. Elle aimait la musique classique et les opéras. Son préféré devait être La flûte enchantée de Mozart malgré tout. Peut-être l'influence de la marâtre de Dimitri, qui était allemande. C'était certainement cela. Posé sur la tablette devant elle, son portable s'alluma indiquant un nouveau message. Elle déverrouilla son I-phone et chercha de qui venait le message. Alexy encore une fois, quand arrêterait-il de harceler.

« -** J'viens te cherché c'bien mais t'arrive à quelle heure ?**

▬ Alexy »

**A**lyse sourit un peu avant de textoter une autre réponse.

« - **J'arrive à 7h00 à la gare d'Armor, tu t'es pas obligé de venir tu sais.**

▬ Alyse »

**R**éponse, limite immédiate.

« - **Si comme ça jte connais mieux. T'es bien trop discrète pour resté comme ca , c'trop visible t'sais. Ah ! Et Armin viens avec moi, ça sera plus simple pour ta ou tes valises :'-D**

▬ Alexy »

« **- Vous êtes gentils les mecs, mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller pour porter ma valise jusque chez moi en faite ^^ ''**

▬ Alyse »

« **- Ah ah, ca veut dire qu'on va voir où t'vis, c'est cool !**

▬ Alexy »

« **- Alexy ! Reste à ta place un peu !**

▬ Alyse »

**P**lus d'accusé de réception, plus de réponses, ce fourbe, il avait toujours le dernier mot. Elle soupira et jeta presque son portable sur la tablette d'où elle l'avait délogé. Elle était à la fois énervée et heureuse qu'Alexy et Armin viennent la chercher sur le quai de la gare. Mais à la fois anxieuse. Elle n'avait pas de vrai ami, hormis Alexy qui avait son numéro de portable et c'était bien le seul. Le reste du trajet se termina assez rapidement, elle piqua limite un somme à quelques minutes de l'arrivée. Descendant avec peine sa valise, elle sortie du train. Voie 1. Celle qui donnait directement sur le hall de la gare. Regardant son portable pour voir si elle n'avait pas un nouveau message, elle enfonça son bonnet sur sa tête. Il avait sûrement menti... Ces messages ne devaient être que chimère.

**A**lors qu'elle commençait à avancer, sa valise lui échappa des mains pour finir dans celle d'Alexy qui lui lança un sourire, ses cheveux bleus ciels caché par un bonnet de laine orange pâle, la même que celle de son manteau. Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais sourit un peu quand même. Alors que le jeune comme se plaignait qu'elle ne sourit pas, c'est Armin qui vient lui tirer les joues pour lui arracher un sourire. Alyse se plaint en russe, sous le rire amusé d'Alexy et les yeux rieurs d'Armin.

**A**lors qu'ils commencèrent à avancer vers l'appartement d'Alyse, Alexy fît signe à une personne qu'il semblait connaître. La jeune fille ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus le tirant limite pas la manche en disant qu'elle avait froid.

« - **Ne dis pas que t'as froid, tu viens de Russie**. »

« - **Et alors, en Russie, le temps n'est pas si humide quand il fait froid** », rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit accent.

« -** Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison, mes jeux vidéos se portent mal durant l'hiver quand il neige** », renchérir Armin.

**A**lyse rit de bon coeur. Comparé la Russie a des cartouches de jeux vidéos. Sous le regard des jumeaux, elle tenta de se calmer, en vain, c'est Alexy qui dut lui taper dans le dos pour la calmer. Enfin, souriante, ce qui par rapport à l'habitue changeait, la troupe des trois A se retrouva devant l'immeuble d'Alyse. Elle les remercia et ils décidèrent de l'attendre pour aller au lycée. Contrainte, elle soupira et leurs proposa de monter plutôt que de rester dehors.

**L**'épisode appartement sa passa vite fait bien fait, elle avait posé sa valise au milieu du salon et avait récupéré son sac de cours pour enfin pouvoir partir au lycée, il était 7h30, ils commençaient tout trois dans une demi-heure. C'est limite en râlant qu'Alyse arriva dans l'enceinte du lycée sous le regard surpris de certains élèves qui avait l'habitude de la voir plus seule qu'accompagnée.

**A**lexy décida enfin de la lâcher, alors qu'elle passait à son cassier prend un livre et en poser d'autres. Et sans un mot pour les autres, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de cours et s'installa à sa place habituelle, dans le fond prêt de la fenêtre au pied du radiateur. La littérature ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. C'était bien pire depuis qu'elle devait l'étudier dans la langue française et non dans la belle langue russe.

**E**nfin, sa journée avait bien commencé, sur les quais de la gare d'Armor.


	3. Chapitre 2

**D**ormir ... C'était la seule pensée qui embaumait sa tête et ses pensées. Et elle ne devait pas être la seule en vérité. Quelques minutes avant le début du cours, Alexy était venu s'asseoir à sa table. Il semblait bien fatigué lui aussi. Armin lui alla de l'autre côté de la salle, comme si rien ne c'était passé ce matin à la gare. Elle cacha du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sa déception, bien qu'elle soit enfermée dans son mutisme, dans sa haine de la France, voir du monde et avoir des amis, c'était l'objectif de chaque humain présent sur cette Terre n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, alors que la professeur attachée à cette matière arriva et s'installa, les derniers retardataires rentraient en classe. Alyse admirait les phénomènes humains, elle était à demi scientifique à ce niveau. Les réactions humaines l'amusaient, alors qu'elle ne savait pas décrire ses propres sentiments. Ce qui lui vaut d'ailleurs une micro gifle venant d'elle-même tend ses pensées étaient tordues à ce niveau-là. Elle devait être pourrie jusqu'à la moelle pour être ainsi. Enfin, cette pensée fut vite effacée par un poème d'Arthur Rimbaud, dont elle nota quelques vers qu'elle trouvait joli. « Ma Bohème » était le nom du poème qu'il étudiait aujourd'hui dans l'anthologie, que la professeur leur avait demandé d'acheter...

**S**es doigts fins, vernis d'un vernis rose pâle, effleuraient les pages rugueuses du livre, ce livre qui sentait encore le neuf. Cette odeur acre et désagréable pour l'odorat, cette odeur que les rats de bibliothèque appréciaient tant. Elle aimait lire, mais pas ce genre de lecture, bien que Rimbaud est un style particulier des autres, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais ce poète arrivait à la toucher de l'intérieur. Comme une piqûre, un rappel que l'affection existe même dans les textes que l'on croit dénudé d'images et de sentiments. Que l'on croit vide de sens, qui nous semblent barbants tant on nous force à étudier ces textes, tant on croit qu'ils sont inutiles. Si seulement des pensées si primitives pouvaient être vraies... Mais rien n'y faisait, elle était captivée par autre chose que ce grand poète ardennais et qui plus est le premier homosexuel connu et reconnu de l'histoire de ce département. Elle se nota à elle-même de faire un tour dans ce département un jour. C'est alors qu'elle tourna la tête vers Alexy qui dormait sur la table.

**A**lors qu'elle aurait dû sourire face un spectacle comme celui-ci, elle resta de marbre. Fichu masque de faux semblants, quand tomberais-tu ? Quand les gens ici découvriront la véritable Alyse ? Cela lui rappela une réplique de film. Un Disney, un film de Tim Burton. Le film Alice aux pays des merveilles... Elle se souvenait de cette citation, de ce dialogue entre le chat du comté de Cheshire et d'Alice : **« - Comment t'appelle-t-on jeune fille ? - Alice ! - LA Alice ? - Il y a un débat plutôt vif à ce sujet... ».** Étrangement, elle eut l'impression que le débat était véridique pour chaque personne qui avaient le malheur de ce prénommer Alice. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle. Elle avait l'étrange envie de parler à quelqu'un mais, Alexy dormait, alors qui, elle n'avait pas de forfait international pour joindre Vladimir ou Dimitri... Puis la solution lui apparue toute seule.

**L**e regard envieux de la jeune russe se tourna sur la portable d'Alexy resté sur le bord de la table. Délicatement, faisant mine de la réveiller, elle le prit et joua avec ses contacts. Par malheur, il avait tout le lycée dans son téléphone, elle ne savait pas qui choisir et y alla au hasard. D'un coup sec, elle fit dérouler les noms sur l'écran tactile et cliqua au hasard pour qu'un numéro apparaisse. Elle le nota à la va-vite et reposa le téléphone près d'Alexy. Bien qu'une petite voix en elle lui dise : Ne fais pas ça, c'est mal, tu vas attirer des problèmes à Alexy. Une autre lui disait : Mais non, tu vas pouvoir t'ouvrir et découvrir d'autre personne comme tu le souhaites intérieurement. Elle poussa un soupir lourd de sens qui montrait bien son dilemme si bien que :

« - **Mademoiselle Kostrzewshi, vous avez quelque chose à ajouter sur la métaphore utilisée par Rimbaud à la ligne cinq du poème peut-être ?** »

« - **Aucune, mais je peux développer sur la personnification des étoiles au vers huit, Madame**. »

« - **Cela ira pour cette fois, mais votre attention est requise sur ce texte**. »

**E**lle baissa les yeux pour acquiescer. Alors que les trois bimbos de la classe pouffaient de rire. Instinctivement, elle prit un stylo qui traînait sur la table et fit un home-run sur le nez d'Ambre qui devient bleu. L'encre d'un stylo-plume était ravageur parfois. Enfin, la jeune russe reprit sa contemplation de l'extérieur pour ne pas avoir plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en avait déjà. Alors qu'elle avait devant les yeux un mot rédigé par Alexy qui lui précisait que ce stylo était à lui. Elle lui répondit un petit « hm » hautin avant de regarder à nouveau dehors. C'était une peste, elle le savait bien... Mais il avait été si gentil ce matin même. Et elle prit quand même la peine de répondre sur le même morceau de papier :

**« - Je sais quoi t'acheter pour la Saint-Nicolas désormais. »**

**E**lle lui redonna le mot, les joues rougies et le sang qui lui montait à la tête. Alyse n'avait plus l'habitude d'être si proche de quelqu'un après tout. Ça lui faisait étrange. Le fait d'avoir passé deux ans chez elle a étudié seule la rendait susceptible, c'est vrai... Mais elle était malgré tout et à son grand regret, devenue sensible au regard des autres. Mais quand Alexy lui fit un sourire, ses doutes se dissipèrent, comme la vapeur d'eau qui sort d'une casserole chaude. Quand soudain, un bruit déchirant vient limite assourdir la pauvre lycéenne. La fin d'une heure de cours et le commencement d'une nouvelle... C'était si routinier, si ennuyeux... Pourtant, elle rangea ses affaires et sortie de classe comme chaque élève présent. Sauf peut-être un petit groupe de trois qui l'attendait à la sortie... Mais elle se contenta d'articuler quelques mots en russe pour les déboussoler et fuir comme une reine. À chaque foi, elle leur faisait le coup et à chaque fois, elles ne sont pas assez futées ... Quelles gourdes finies celles là. Enfin, elle continua d'avancer, tête baissé dans le couloir. Ils murmuraient sur elle, ils parlaient d'elle. Elle les déteste, elle les hait, elle voudrait fuir, mais elle ne peut pas ... Elle entra dans les premiers. La salle d'histoire de Monsieur Faraize, toujours la même carte de l'Europe qui lui sautait aux yeux à chaque fois... Elle détestait décidément cette salle et elle savait bien que le programme de cette année allait la faire voyager dans son pays. Ayant un quelconque intérêt pour la matière, la blondinette décida de se placer toujours près des fenêtres et du radiateur, mais au quatrième rang (qui était l'avant, avant, avant dernier. ). Mais une fois de plus, Alexy prit la place libre à ses côtés. Elle souffla exaspérer, alors que le jeune homme sortait ses affaires. Remarquant, l'entrée du professeur la jeune russe fit de même.

**I**l commençât alors à parler du programme qu'il avait prévue pour les semaines à venir. Et bien, elle se passa une main sur le visage pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. La seule problématique que ce professeur avait pu trouver était : Quel est l'impact de l'implosion du bloc communiste sur le reste du monde. ? Elle soupira vraiment lourdement, tant bien que plusieurs personnes se retournaient vers elle.

***Quelle journée pourrie*** pensât-elle.

**C**'est alors que Monsieur Faraize entra dans un monologue qui expliquait le pourquoi de cette problématique. La seule raison notable que retenue Alyse était de faire le lien avec le cours de géographie qui suivrait. Se détachant, peu à peu, du cours pour entrer dans son monde, Alyse, nota quelques vers, mots, phrases en russe et s'amusa à dessiner de petites choses, comme des serpents, pour relier les mots entre eux. Puis joueuse malgré tout, elle affronta Alexy en lui dessinant une note de musique sur le bas de sa page. Il eut seulement un faible sourire mais rien de vraiment glorieux ...

« - **Tu as dormi cette nuit au moins ?** » demanda-t-elle surprise par le manque de réaction d'Alexy

« -** Eh bien ... Armin m'a forcé à jouer jusque 4h du mat' t'vois bien. Et après j'ai pas réussi à dormir parce qu'il fallait aller te chercher, j'étais ...** »

« **-Nerveux ?** »

« - **Un peu ... Mais tais-toi donc, tu parles, tu sais des choses sur nous et nous rien ! C'est abusé non ?** »

« - **Je trouve ça justifié, si tu veux en savoir sur moi, apprend le russe ok ? Je ne parle de moi que dans cette langue.** »

**A**lexy eut pour seul réflexe de tirer la langue, alors que la cloche sonnait la pause de 10 heures. Alyse se leva et sortit aussi vite que possible avant que le professeur de l'aborde avec sa voix monocorde. Contrainte et forcée, elle fit demi-tour et entra dans la salle de nouveau, sous les yeux des rares élèves qui restaient. Ce raclant un peu la gorge, Monsieur Faraize commença :

« - Ma problématique sur la crise russe ne vous semblez pas suffisamment pertinente. »

**A**lyse haussa un sourcil, depuis quand les professeurs prenaient en compte l'avis de leurs élèves franchement. Pourtant, elle répondit aussitôt dans sa langue maternelle :

« **- Niet !** » ( En russe, niet veut dire non ) avant de reprendre sur un ton qui pouvait être à la limite de l'arrogance, « - **Je ne sais pas, l'URSS détruite, il n'y a pas que sur le plan mondial que cela à des conséquences, avec une telle problématique, vous allez passer à côté de ce qu'à put ressentir la population et les pays alliés de l'URSS. Je pense savoir plus que vous, sans vouloir vous offusquer, l'histoire de mon pays et parler de l'URSS au niveau mondial n'a rien d'intéressant quand on le fait en sixième en Russie de nos jours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ne proposez vous pas un truc plus du genre sociale ou économique, car c'est ce qui a la plus toucher la Russie à cette époque ...** »

« - **Et bien faite le** », la coupa-t-il

« - **Excusez-moi ?** »

« -** Faites le vous-même cette partie du cours en nous présentant votre Russie sous la partie de l'histoire que je veux aborder.**»

« -**M-Mais Monsieur ! Je n'ai pas une connaissance parfaite du français pour faire ça ! Ça va être trop dur avec tous les termes et le bac blanc qui approche.** »

« - **Prenez ça comme un entraînement pour vos oraux Kostrzewshi, c'est mon dernier mot.** »

**A**lyse resta bouche bé comme la plupart des élèves encore présent. Elle allait devoir faire un cours sur son pays tout en restant objective ... Impossible. Elle n'y arriverait jamais, c'était trop volumineux comme travail, combien de séance allait-elle devoir tenir pour parler de tout cela. Enfin, contrariée, elle sortie de la salle, la mine sombre. Autant dire que même Alexy n'osait pas l'approcher. Mais à quoi pensait-elle, pourquoi elle avait tenu tête à un professeur. Pourquoi ? Mais vraiment pourquoi devait-elle montrer à toute sa classe, sa seule faiblesse. Elle allait se détruire à faire ce travail. Devant son casier ouvert, elle se tenait la tête. Ses longs cheveux,semblable à des fils d'or qui pendaient devant ses yeux, cachait ses larmes dans ce couloir noir de monde. Elle voulait tant rentrer. À cette époque, même s'il devait faire moins quarante le matin, elle aurait été heureuse avec Dimitri et Vladimir. Elle aurait joué dans la neige, elle aurait ... fait tant de choses qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire ici. Elle détestait vraiment plus que tout la France. Toute cette pollution et ce manque de respect pour le passé et les ancêtres, pour les grands rois.

**L**e pays des droits de l'Homme, tu parles. L'homme n'est qu'un vil manipulateur qui fait tout pour parvenir à ses sombres fins. Comment pouvait-on dire qu'un pays qui avait décidé d'ôter la tête d'un roi soit diplomatique. Alors, dans ce cas présent, elle voyait déjà la réponse du français toute faite. « - Mais toi, ils ont tué le Tsar et sa famille durant votre révolution en 1917 ». Elle avala avec difficulté. Ça c'est la version du français moyen, mais une personne qui s'intéressait un tant soit peu à la Russie pourrait facilement voir, que le plus grand regret du peuple aujourd'hui est d'avoir tué Nicolas II et sa famille. C'est vrai que le film d'animation Anastasia plaçait encore la France comme le plus beau du monde. Oui la princesse devait y aller pour retrouver sa grand-mère l'Impératrice douanière. Et alors ? Ça ne faisait pas de Paris une ville magnifique. Sans Lénine et sans ses communistes, la Russie serait restée « La Grande Russie ». Elle avala des pleurs amer. Essuyant d'un revers de manches ses yeux, elle ferma assez brusquement son cassier avant de reprendre la direction des cours. Mais passant devant la porte du bureau des délégués, elle fit un détour et entra après qu'on lui est dit qu'elle pouvait le faire.

**A**ssise à son bureau et Nathaniel au sien, Mélodie salua chaleureusement Alyse qui lui rendit par un coup de tête machinale. Elle n'aimait pas parler en la présence de Nathaniel. Il ressemblait trop à Dimitri. La seule différence devait être leurs yeux, Dimitri avait de belles prunelles bleues azur et Nathaniel avait le même regard doré qu'Alyse. Enfin, elle le posta, droit comme un I devant Mélody et demanda avec son petit accent :

« -** Tu ne sais pas où en est ma demande pour mon entrée à l'internant en janvier ? Ainsi que ma demande pour avoir le russe comme LV1 ?** »

« -** Pour l'internat je n'ai pas encore grand-chose ... Mais pour la langue ça va être impossible Alyse. Le lycée, ainsi que le rectorat tente de ne pas trop modifier cette année, à cause de la nouvelle réforme.** »

« - **Menya Eto Dostalo ! ( Ça fait chier ) C'est injuste !** »

« - **Mais c'est comme ça.** »

« -** Ce n'est rien, merci Mélodie. Au revoir vous deux.** »

**E**t elle sortie bien vite de la salle le coeur battant... Elle n'aimait vraiment pas être dans la même pièce que Nathaniel ... C'était fou, c'était fou. Elle passa plusieurs fois ses mains sur son visage pour se calmer, se calmer ... Se calmer.

« -** Tiens, la communiste panique on dirait.** »

**C**e ton narquois. Levant un regard noir sur son interlocuteur, Alyse le dévisagea de haut en bas. Castiel James. Un insupportable branleur de première catégorie celui là. Elle avait des sueurs froides et des tremblements tant elle était perturbée en sa présence, tant il l'énervait au plus profond d'elle-même. Mais elle se doutait que cette agacement n'était pas réciproque. Il adorait la taquiner, comme n'importe quel souffre douleur. Mais pas cette fois, non pas cette fois. Le couloir était moins noir de monde... C'est vrai... Comme à son habitude, elle reprit un air indifférent et soupira longuement d'agacement. Elle vit l'autre rougir de colère, alors qu'elle partait, Alyse complément désemparée par ses remarques, se précipita à sa suite. Il ne comprit pas toute suite ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle, elle savait bien ce que ce geste valait. Sa main tenant toujours fermement la lanière de sa bandoulière, elle regarda le sac se faire attirer vers le sol et posa un regard noir, rieur joueur sur le bad-boy du lycée avant d'ajouter :

« -** C'est comme ça qu'on remercie les bad-boy chez moi, alors prend ça comme un geste amical de ma part. C'est vrai que si je te touchais avec ma main, je serai peut-être déjà en train de moisir ... Mon sac fait bien l'affaire quand il faut t'en mettre une, beau gosse.** »

**E**lle ne parlait pas énormément mais quand elle était lancée, c'était fini. Enfin, elle préféra s'éloigner rapidement alors que le rouquin lui courrait limite après en lançant des injures de plus en plus forte. Et ce n'est pas la foule qui l'aidait dans son entreprise. Fuir était une solution bien facile... Bien trop facile. Sur le bord de la bagarre, elle réussit à se faufiler dehors in extremis. Mais elle sentit le froid agresser son visage, d'un coup sec comme une gifle. Alyse préféra se réfugier dans un petit coin à l'abri du vent en attendant que la cloche sonne le début des cours. Combien de temps elle était restée là, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais assez longtemps pour que des joues, son nez et ses doigts prennent une teinte rouge vives. Elle était congelée. Y avait pas à dire, il faisait froid en Russie, mais le temps était moins humide. Elle bougea un peu pour rejoindre les bâtiments et entrer en cours... Mais elle n'avait pas envie... Pas du tout. La neige qui commençait à tomber en ce mois de décembre était trop ... Tentante ? Sécher le premier jour de la semaine, c'était vraiment pas sérieux ... Pourtant, quand elle entra dans le bâtiment tout lui sembla triste et gris... Si elle pouvait partir loin d'ici, si seulement.

**E**nfin, le froid lui parcourra toute la colonne vertébrale... Une seule solution, le sèche main des toilettes pour tenter de se réchauffer. Elle marcha a vive allure, pour qu'un surveillant ne la voit pas en train de sécher, sinon c'était râpé pour l'internat... Poussant la porte, elle s'appuya contre pensant que ces ennuis étaient enfin finis, mais ça ne faisait que commencer...

L'audace, l'arrogance sont des choses qui se payent un jour ou l'autre.

« - **Hé bien, regardez moi ça les filles, voilà petite et fragile poupée russe.** », annonça une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la salle.

**B**elle affaire que voilà. Bravo Alyse.

* * *

C'est un chapitre que je trouve long mais que j'ai aimé écrire, je sais pas pourquoi, je voulais de la rébellion Pour ceux qui sont dingue de Castiel, je rassure hormis une joue bien rouge, il n'a rien xD

Certaines vont me demander, mais le rapport avec le numéro, ce numéro, c'est tout, mais bon si elle s'en servait toute suite ça irai trop vite non ? Enfin, vous attendez pour savoir c'est à qui en tout cas A vrai dire j'ai pas encore totalement choisi le garçon qui la fera craquer XD ( Bien que je respecte le fait que Alexy soit gay donc il ne sera pas dans cette histoire è.é ! )

Chapitre deux et Mademoiselle a déjà des ennuis. Je promets pour la suite un jolie flash-back sur son départ de Russie

Dezaia


End file.
